


The Flame Still Burns

by PadawanRyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Secrets, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Harry has gone over some changes in the summer, leaving himself and everyone else confused. What happens when he discovers his true parentage? Could he handle it?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Changes and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will never be finished, it has been abandoned and discontinued, but if anyone else feels like picking it up and finishing it (even though there's already a ton of Severitus fics), let me know!

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

Harry Potter turned to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, calling and waving him over. He was currently at Platform 9 3/4, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express to go into his fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Harry ran over to Hermione and embraced her in a hug. "'Mione, it's been forever!"

"Yes, Harry, all summer. Why didn't you come to the Burrow this year?"

Harry choked, "Uh...busy. The Dursleys were out of town, had the house to myself."

"Must have been a good summer, then?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry! Hermione! Blimey, get your arses over here!" Harry and Hermione turned to see their other best friend, Ronald Weasley, not far away. They grabbed their trolleys and reached him, Harry saying, "Ron, you great prat, you're late!"

Ron sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. Mum wanted everything packed."

He then took a moment to take in seeing Harry again, and became confused. "Y'know, you look different, mate."

"What do you mean, _different_?"

"You're taller, and your hair is less...messy," Ron explained.

Harry put a hand to his hair, and he noticed that it had flattened itself slightly beforehand.

"I'm finally hitting puberty," he mumbled, making Ron laugh.

"Come on, boys. Stop stalling, we need to board the train!"

Harry and Ron nodded, and grabbing their trolleys, they followed Hermione onto the train. It was a challenge to find themselves a compartment, seeing as they were nearly the last ones aboard the train. After looking for a long time, they finally stumbled upon Ron's younger sister Ginny, who was sitting alone. "I saved you seats."

"Ginny, you're a lifesaver!" Ron cried, making his sister smile proudly.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny, and Ron and Harry both sat across from her. Ginny looked up a moment.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry felt confused as Ginny voiced some concern for him, "I'm fine...why?"

"Oh, it's just that you seem much paler, and you've got a bit of a bruise on your temple."

Hermione and Ron both looked at him. "You know, she's right," Ron told him, "You do have a bruise."

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a book, instantly getting herself into it.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The sorting ceremony went by slowly, as every year, but just as they always had, Harry and Ron paid no attention. "Look at that, there's an empty seat!" Ron pointed out.

"The Defence Against the Dark Arts techer usuaully sits there. I suppose they haven't found one."

"Or maybe..." Ron begin to say something when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry, Ron! How great it is to see you again!"

The two turned around and met the most welcoming smiling face they'd seen that day. "Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry and Ron's faces held huge smiles that Remus Lupin knew well. He quickly vacated his spot and walked up to the head table, leaving behind a group of surprised Gryffindor students. "Did you see that? He's back!" Harry heard Neville Longbottom say down the table, the clear sound of relief in his voice. Turning to face Ron, Harry said, "I would never have guessed."

"Oi, Harry!"

Harry turned to face Dean Thomas. "You look different," Dean told him.

"So I've heard."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Harry sighed, beginning to become aggrevated. "Yes, I am feeling perfectly fine. What is with everyone? I am _not_ sick, and I am _not_ in any pain. This bruise on my head, I'm sure I just bumped into a wall. It's nothing, see? And I'm not pale! Maybe you have all just tanned!" He instanly jumped up and stomped out of the Great Hall, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I didn't say anything about a bruise," Dean muttered.

"I think we should talk to him. Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and the two quickly fled the room, leaving everybody else confused.


	2. Secrets and Lectures

"Harry, what is going on with you?"

Hermione and Ron had found Harry sitting outside in the dark, letting the breeze dry his tears When Hermione spoke, he looked up at her, face tear-stained and looking upsey.

"I'm sorry...that shouldn't have happened."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked.

"Tell nobody," Harry cautioned. Noticing the confusion on Ron's face, he added in a slight mutter, "They beat me."

Hermione gasped.

"They _beat_ you?"

Instantly, she was down next to Harry, embracing him. Ron knelt down as well. "Harry, mate, why didn't you tell us?"

"I was...afraid, I guess."

"You shouldn't be afraid. We're your best friends, we're here to help," Hermione assured him.

The three of them sat there in silence and listened to the waves of the lake. It was only their first day back to school, and already, it was becoming a nightmare. They had wanted to go to Gryffindor tower, but Hermione, being a prefect, had yet to recieve the password from Professor McGonagall, seeing as she left the Great Hall in a hurry. After a while, Ron looked down to his watch. "Blimey! We've been out here for two hours! Nobody even came to look for us?"

"Guess again, Mr. Weasley."

Ron didn't even have to turn his head, as he knew that voice.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for that rude outburst in the Great Hall. I expected better from you."

"But Professor Snape, it -"

"Ms. Granger, do you intend to talk back to a professor?"

Hermione closed her mouth, gaining the reply, "As I thought."

"Now," Snape began, "Why is it that the three of you are out here, on a cold night, _alone_?"

Harry gulped, "Sorry, sir. It was my fault. They only came to comfort me after my..."

"Your what?"

Harry had no idea what to say. "My...outburst."

"Yes, well, sorry or not, you are not supposed to be out here. You all should have detention tomorrow night."

" _Tomorrow night_? But it's the first day back!" Ron blurted out.

Snape eyed him menacingly, "You _will_ serve detention. My classroom, eight o'clock. Understand?"

The three nodded, and Snape walked away. Harry heaved a sigh, "Detention within the first three hours of being here. This is sad." Ron nodded, as did Hermione. Within moments, they stood up, and made their way toward Gryffindor tower. Upon entering the common room, silence spread over. Everybody was staring, afraid of what to say to Harry. Finally, Dean came forward.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you."

Harry shrugged, "It's okay, I was in a bad mood."

"So what happened?" Lavender Brown piped up.

"The usual. Snape found us and gave us detention," Ron told her.

Everybody gaped, and Lavender replied, "On the first day? Is he allowed to?"

"Apparently so, because he did."

Harry and Ron quickly went up to the boys' dormitory, and plopped down on their beds. Ron was beginning to become a little curious, and finally turned to Harry, asking, "So when did it start?"

"Years ago," he replied, almost in a whisper. "But it didn't get bad until this summer. Dudley accused me of destroying his favourite book. God knows, I didn't even think he could read! Probably can't, just used it to trouble me. Anyway, Uncle Vernon was not so ineterested in having the _family freak_ taking charge and making decisions. As if I'd decide to burn a book, and as Dudley would care! Uncle Vernon hit me. Most of the bruises are underneath my clothes, he wanted nobody to see. The one on my head, I don't even think he realized it was there."

"Mate...I'm so sorry," Ron replied, feeling bad.

"Don't be sorry. Just forget about it, okay?"

Ron nodded. He didn't want another outburst from Harry.

"If it helps, I'm here for you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks. It does help."


End file.
